


Slip

by bernieloverstuff



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernieloverstuff/pseuds/bernieloverstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Groot takes advantage of the fact nobody but Rocket can understand him. Even when he probably shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

Groot watched Rocket from the other side of the table. 

The food court was loud and bustling. The table the team had occupied was heaving with delicious foods; they did not come to this planet often, so when they did, they took advantage. They all, apart from Groot, had every intention of eating their weight. Dishes were crammed nearly on top of one another, steaming alluringly. Hands darted around quickly for booty, nobody saying a word. The only noise they created was the clatter of ware. Rocket sat at the end of the table, far from Groot. Hoisted on a few rucksacks on his chair, he sat flat against the edge of the table, a giant plate in front of him. It was a pile of ribs from some small unidentified animal, covered in dark red sauce. Rocket picked up a row of ribs, bit into it with gusto, and sucked. He tore the soft flesh off like a tiny beast, and when the bone started to show, he really got to work. He wasted nothing, despite the sheer amount of food in front of him. His lips latched onto every little nook and cranny of the rib-cage, slowly and meticulously sucking the sauce off, every drop. He spread his sticky fingers wide, pink little tongue darting out to caress them. Eyes closed in pleasure, the raccoon pressed his fingers against his muzzle, licking them clean. He grabbed a slathered chunk of meat and crammed it in his mouth, making his cheek bulge. A wistful look on his face, he began sucking, completely lost to the world. 

"I am Groot," the Flora Colossus murmured. 

Rocket wheezed, gagging and spasming, meat flying out of his mouth. He clapped his paws on his muzzle and screwed his eyes shut, coughing loudly. 

"Jeez, slow down, there's plenty," Peter said, mouth full. Rocket glared bloody murder at the Colossus sitting across the table, his eyes watery and furious. Groot just smiled. Rocket opened his mouth but halted, realizing there was nothing he could say that wouldn't draw the team's attention to what Groot had actually just said. So he closed his mouth, lower lip trembling indignantly. He lifted his plate and waddled awkwardly on his make-shift booster seat until he was facing away from the table before continuing his meal. 

Oh, there would be consequences. Later.


End file.
